<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拔杯】《长勺/NakamaForever》 by Nirvana8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800983">【拔杯】《长勺/NakamaForever》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8'>Nirvana8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will Graham, Innocent Will, M/M, Stubborn Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter, time reverse, 时间线跳跃, 汉尼拔遇见不同时期的威尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时间得以回溯，汉尼拔遇见不同时期的威尔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拔杯】《长勺/NakamaForever》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*时间线跳跃<br/>*灵感授权来源于weibo一位太太的一个梦境，以及基于213，307改编。<br/>*题目是直接引用原著。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深秋的夜晚已经很冷，晚上比白天还要喧闹，门前的落叶都趁着夜色疯狂耗尽自己的生命，悉悉索索地掉落，仿佛害怕明天黎明来到后被人看见它们破败的凋零。</p><p>      锁好门，关紧窗户，威尔转身去壁炉前点燃那个火炉给狗群取暖，他蹲在一簇簇温暖柔和的狗毛之间，巴斯特试图跳上他的背部玩耍。</p><p>      砰。砰。突然的两下敲门声让威尔惊得一个起身，巴斯特从他背部翻滚下来，摔在了一个狗垫上。</p><p>      砰。砰。不是幻听，是真的有人在敲门，在临近午夜的深秋。敲声不急，但没有停下，一声声礼貌又诡异地敲着。其中一个节奏还和威尔的心跳巧妙地合在了一起。</p><p>      看好脚边的狗尾巴，威尔慢慢走到门边，他试图先往门帘看看是谁，但外面太暗。威尔回头看了看狗群的位置，然后拧动了门把手，打开了门。</p><p>      一个脸上并不干净的身材颀长的男人他身上裹着一件紧了点的大衣，微微喘着气。但奇怪的是他仿佛刚刚从一场大雨里走来，浑身湿透。</p><p>      但是威尔知道今天一天都没有下雨。</p><p>       “我可以进来吗？（May I come in？）”对方开口，声音像干渴了许久的低哑粗糙。</p><p>       “你是谁？”威尔有意无意挡在门边，他早先为了入睡已经把裤子脱了，身上只穿着汗衫和一件拳击裤，深秋的冷风吹进来威尔打了个颤。</p><p>      然后他闻到随着风扑向他的来自对方身上的血腥味。</p><p>       “我可以进来吗？（May I come in？）”男人又耐心地问了一句，他看起来是疲惫的，努力站直让自己看起来得体。</p><p>       威尔让开了，然后他在男人身后迅速把门关上阻断了冷风萧瑟。</p><p>       进了屋后男人缓出一口气，狗群纷纷围过来好奇地看着这个客人。威尔讶异对方居然没有因为看见自己养了这么多条狗而露出质疑的脸色，男人只是自然而然地在门边的椅子上坐下，他没有分身去看围在他身边的狗群，他抬头，眼神灼灼：“我可以喝点水吗？”</p><p>        “当然，稍等。”威尔想着要不要把裤子重新穿上，他转过身背对着男人进去厨房接冷水时明显感受到身后来自男人的热切注视，不是那种如芒在背的恶意注视，是沉默又深沉的、甚至略微悲伤的视线包裹。从厨房接了一杯冷水回来后，男人还安分地坐在椅子上，他的大拇指被狗狗争相嗅闻舔舐着，他的表情是如古希腊雕塑的空白又富于深思的结合，特别是窗台的暖黄灯光把他的高耸颧骨和坚挺鼻梁反射出来的时候。</p><p>       威尔走过去，对方抬起头来对他微微笑着，然后把水接了过去，没有手指的无意触碰，完美地避开了。但他又没有喝，他只是把水杯捧在手心里，一直抬头看着站在他跟前的威尔。</p><p>       威尔有些紧张起来。不是因为危险，他知道他是安全的，莫名安全的感觉。他不畏惧对方发亮湿润的眼睛此刻盯着他带有太多的情绪，他只是突然觉得自己好像没掌控住什么，有些很重要的东西从他看见这个陌生面相的男人的时候就悄然溜走。</p><p>       最后男人意识到自己手心里有一杯已经被自己微微捂热的冷水，他低下眼睛，慢慢地喝起来。威尔本想着给他倒上一杯威士忌，但是他觉得眼前的男人不是个喜欢喝威士忌的类型，他会更喜欢红酒，而且还会非常事多地要先慢慢摇晃嗅闻再轻轻抿一口。</p><p>       威尔在男人斜对着的床边坐下来。</p><p>       一个要开始谈话的开场姿势，但两个参与者都保持缄默。难得的是气氛并不尴尬。</p><p>       威尔不想问对方到底是谁，发生了什么，为何而来，身上的血腥味又是怎么回事。</p><p>       威尔突然觉得对方身上的大衣有点熟悉。一开始他就知道这件大衣对男人来说并不合身，肩部处是窄的，紧绷在那里明显要比男人自身的肩宽窄了一点。胳膊处更是，勒出了男人健壮一点的肌肉线条。</p><p>       手掌无意识摩挲起身下的床垫，威尔思考起这件大衣为什么会带给自己一种熟悉感。仿佛，仿佛——</p><p> </p><p>       警鸣声。从房子外的道路远远传来，咿唔如风鬼的索偿。威尔再次紧张起来，他注意到对方也是如此，而且更甚。水杯被男人紧握在手里微微摇晃。</p><p>        “你该...离开了...（You are supposed to leave）”威尔站起身来，慌乱而尴尬地想让对方离开，他不知道他为什么听到越来越近的警笛声会恐慌，他觉得可能与眼前身上沾了血的男人有关，他莫名地希望对方不会被抓到。</p><p>       对方站了起来，膝盖微曲着还是疲惫的样子，他把水杯放在旁边的窗台上，然后走向了威尔。威尔怔怔看着男人向他走来，对方身上的血腥味和门外的警笛声一样离威尔越来越近。</p><p>       然后男人抱住了他。</p><p>       威尔赤裸的膝盖触碰到对方身上湿漉冰凉的大衣，猛地一软又坐在了床垫上。于是男人低着腰俯身抱住了他，抱得很紧。他的下巴在威尔的肩窝上咯得很重，把威尔咯得有点发疼，他开始说话，嗓音并没有因为威尔给的水而湿润清晰起来，每说一个字一句话他的下巴就加重点在了威尔的肩膀上，仿佛是旧时的那种打字机，他正在把这些话沉重地打印在威尔身体上。</p><p>       威尔困惑，但是没有丝毫要挣开的动作和念头，听着耳边越来越轰鸣的警笛声，威尔试图努力地去听清男人在耳边的低语——他说得很快，声音还是粗哑和低沉。威尔只觉得头脑发懵。</p><p>      下巴被仰在男人宽阔的湿冷肩部上，威尔荒谬地想起他之前看过的一些肥皂剧画面——女主也被男主这样抱在怀里，男主在女主耳边低喃爱意，女主微眯着眼笑起来，她的前方是闪耀温暖的盛阳秋意。</p><p>       但威尔下巴的布料是寒冷的，他的眼前是自己破败昏暗的壁炉墙壁，而且他感觉冷。</p><p>       男人最后突然使了更大的力抱紧了他，威尔一下子回归现实，他此刻听见了男人说的最后一句话：“Goodbye,my love。”</p><p>       然后他起身，接着单膝跪在了威尔腿边，他开始伸手抚摸威尔的右脸。他摸得很珍惜、很小心。手掌覆盖在威尔的耳朵上，然后下移到捧住威尔的脸颊。威尔迷茫而莫名痛苦地看着对方。</p><p>       他忽然觉得此刻自己也是湿漉漉的。</p><p>       他觉得下一秒男人还应该拿出一把小刀来突然插入他的腹部，割伤他，然后走掉。</p><p>       最后男人站起身，他一直隐在昏暗环境下的大衣占据了威尔的视线。威尔盯着眼前的大衣，只觉得越来越熟悉，仿佛——他知道这件大衣应该是灰色的。</p><p>       警鸣声最后停在了门前，响斥了整件屋子。威尔觉得困和头痛。</p><p>       男人转身走向了门口。威尔随着看去，他看着对方的背影，突然有想张口喊住对方的冲动。他把嘴巴微张，舌头贴在下齿，想发出一个音节。但他不知道那到底是一个怎样的音节。他不知道男人的姓和名。</p><p>       男人的背影和周围的昏暗融合一体，威尔感觉四肢沉重逐渐发困，眼皮开始打架。他只能无力地看着对方离开。</p><p> </p><p>       眨眨眼，威尔从睡梦中慢慢醒过来，明显的一声呼吸，他右手放开了睡梦中攥紧的被单。他看向窗边的那把椅子，灰色的大衣被随意地挂在椅背上。威尔慢慢起身，全身的酸痛随着他的动作散发开来。威尔小心地靠在身后的窗台上坐在床上。</p><p>       汉尼拔开门走了进来，他脸上的伤疤还能看得见一点红嫩的皮肉，刘海低垂，显得他的颧骨更高耸。他坐在威尔旁边的椅子上，拾起了放在威尔腿边的一本随身笔记本。那上面写满了天文物理和粒子物理的符号。</p><p>        “那是什么？”威尔看向那些复杂的公式，向汉尼拔问道。</p><p>        “一些科学家认为世界上存在有可以让时间回溯的公式，你只要证明得出来，你就可以回到过去，回到起点。”汉尼拔低头看了看手里的公式，然后把它合上。他在线性理论方面做了反复的努力，能跟得上他的少数几位数学家说他的方程式开始得很精彩，其后却难以为继，注定了会失败，因为那是一厢情愿。</p><p>        “我们要讨论茶杯、时间和无序的规律吗？”汉尼拔看向威尔，看向床上这个自己为之一直努力去证明时间可以回溯的源头。他向这个源头请求辅助印证。</p><p>      威尔回望着汉尼拔，给出了和那些否定他的几位科学家一样的回复：“茶杯碎了，永远不可能自我修复。”</p><p>      你这是一厢情愿。汉尼拔听出了话里的讽刺和宣判，他目光闪烁，再次进行请求印证：“在你脑海中也不行吗？”</p><p>      威尔沉默，他们沉默对望。</p><p>      最后，威尔开口：“汉尼拔，停下...”</p><p>      汉尼拔看着他，嘴唇微动，接着以傲慢又指责的语气回口：“你的记忆宫殿还在修复，里面...有很多新东西，有不少跟我的一样，我在里面找到你了，我赢了。”</p><p>       “一旦牵涉到你我，就没有明确胜负。”</p><p>       “我们要玩零和博弈的游戏[指双方得失相抵]吗？”汉尼拔反驳回去。</p><p>       威尔心里微微堵着一口气，他受不了汉尼拔的执着，他知道汉尼拔一旦决定做什么就不会停下来，直到他完成了自己的承诺。比如他不会停下那个笔记本上的愚蠢印证。威尔也知道，汉尼拔这样做并不是因为后悔，汉尼拔从不后悔。他只是想让一切回到起点。他只是想要自己回到最完好的那个节点，他只是执着地要那个他自己亲手投掷在地上的茶杯自己复原得毫无罅隙，但这并不代表他不会再摔碎一次。</p><p>        “我想我的狗了，我不会想你。”威尔看向汉尼拔，眼神坚毅，“我不会找到你，我不会去找你，我不想知道，你在哪里，做了什么，我不愿再想任何关于你的事。”</p><p>       汉尼拔把眼神撇开，他舔舔嘴唇，抹亮自己的尊严利刃：“你以恶为乐，却又为此感到自责。”</p><p>        “你才以恶为乐，我是忍受煎熬。我没你那种嗜好。”威尔的嘴唇张开又闭上，最后下定决心似的，他亲自宣判那个了证明结果：“Goodbye,Hannibal。”为无效。</p><p>       汉尼拔看向威尔的眼神里有一瞬间的恨，接着很快归为一种属于他自己的失落表达，最后他不甘地看着威尔，自己慢慢起身，拿好那个笔记本，走出房门。</p><p> </p><p>       在枯木和落雪之间，在墨水和纸张之间，汉尼拔在冬日荒芜的天地之间继续印证着那些公式。他已被这些公式的源起和最终结果——已被威尔所拒绝、所驳斥、所宣判了无效和一厢情愿的佐证。雪花落在他的松软刘海上，汉尼拔抬头看向远处的那个房子，在细雪的空隙里看着在其中影影绰绰的威尔的身影，他低下头，对着手里的那堆公式陷入失焦的思考。</p><p>       然后他在末尾的公式写上了下一步推导结果。</p><p> </p><p>       短小但依旧不失锋利的油毡刀刺进了右腹，威尔嚎叫起来，汉尼拔继续割开 了他，温热的血喷在他握着刀的手上——握着刀切开了他爱人的手上。</p><p>威尔迅速迷失在失血的痛苦里，汉尼拔把他压上肩头，另一只手抚摸他爱人后脑勺的力度不比刚刚割开他爱人的力度轻。</p><p>        “时间的确逆转了，将我打碎的那个茶杯拼凑了回去。”汉尼拔揪住威尔的后脑勺头发，像一个爱得深沉的恋人一样痛诉自己的爱意，“你明白吗？这是我为我们准备的。我本想给你一个惊喜。”</p><p>       然后他放任自己的爱人倒下。他低下身去，看着他的爱人在他面前流血，而他在他的爱人面前流泪。</p><p>        “命运和机缘将我们送回到茶杯破碎的这一刻。你可以驱走这一切，躺下身，闭上眼，淌进安静的河里。”最后他仔细描摹了他爱人痛苦的模样，最后他离开。他让他的爱人倒在他的家里身处血泊之中，他离开了有他爱人的地方踏进外面漆黑瓢泼的雨夜。</p><p>       他的眼眶很烫，那些冰凉的雨珠砸下来和破碎的茶杯碎片似的割着他的脸，也企图把他割裂，为了和他的爱人能有现在已经不需要的共同点。</p><p>       抹掉眼眶的滚烫，汉尼拔弯腰捡起他的爱人在别人身上披着的大衣，他带不走他的爱人，那就狼狈地带走一件他的爱人的大衣。</p><p>       然后他走进更深的雨夜，又接着从雨夜里走出，去遇见那个推导出的公式结果给他带回的，还不认识他的爱人。</p><p>       他嗅闻此刻变换的深秋的萧瑟，走向那个刚刚掐灭了灯火的房屋。</p><p> </p><p>       汉尼拔抬头，让那些公式证明离开自己的视野，他再次看向那个此刻已经点亮了几盏灯火的通明房屋，他持久地凝望。红蓝的警灯在旁边刺眼的旋转。</p><p> </p><p>       ——“你认为你能像我改变你那样，改变我吗？”<br/>       ——“我已经做到了。”</p><p>       他合上笔记本，放进大衣里揣好，然后他把自己的双手举过头顶，慢慢走向了那个有着他爱人的明亮住所，也一并走向了那个后来囚禁了他长达三年的牢笼。</p><p> </p><p>        “Jack,I am here。”</p><p> </p><p>        *从原剧引用的台词进行了一些改动，但是并不表明我不在乎原台词里提及到的其他人物，别杠，感谢阅读。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>